


Bang the Doldrums

by Bowloflamps



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wendell isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that episode (you know which one im talking about) BUT THE AMBULANCES COME AND HE GETS TO THE HOSPITAL AND NO ONE DIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang the Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

> There is still sadness but there is also Doctor Who references,so....

It had been a long day of cleaning up my apartment and doing a lot of other chores while my boyfriend was at work. Then I got the call and the day became so much longer.  
I got the call from a very panicked Angela the words came out so quickly and franticly that it all sounded like gibberish, or maybe I just didn’t want to know what she was saying.  
“What did you say Angela? I didn’t quite get that.” I spoke  
“Wendell, V-Vincent has been shot. He is on the way to the hospital right now.” Angela cried on the other line.  
I didn’t know what to say or anything. I didn’t want to say anything. I just wanted to curl up with Vincent on the couch watching Doctor Who and know he was safe in my arms.  
“T-this can’t be true Vincent l put you up to this didn’t he? Your just playing a stupid prank.” It couldn’t be true that can’t happening he is a great guy I mean his random facts can get annoying sometimes but no one would shoot him for it. Why would they shoot him? What happened?  
“Wendell, I’m so sorry. I wish it was a stupid prank. I’m sorry.”  
No.  
No no no.  
“W-which hospital is it going to?” I spoke trying , unsuccessfully , to hold back my tears.  
I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.  
I arrived in the waiting room and the team was already there, restlessly waiting for any news. I walked in and grabbed their attention.  
“Wendell… I… im so sorry..” Cam said hugging me tightly  
“its not your fault Cam. You didn’t do it.” I said softly hugging her back  
“Vincent will pull through this, he’s a fighter.” Agent Booth spoke putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I sat down in a spot next to Dr.Brennan. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, I had never known that we really meant that much to her.  
“Dr.Bray, i can’t even begin to imagine how much it hurts for the one you love to be in a situation like this.” She spoke her voice cracking a bit in the middle of the sentence.  
“it hurts… a lot” I spoke truthfully.  
I leaned my head against the wall next to me and closed my eyes. Maybe I will wake up and this will just be a crazy nightmare and I will wake up next to Vincent safe and sound.  
I was shaken awake by a gently smiling Angela and Dr. Hodgins. “Hey, Wendell, good news: Vincent is going to be okay, they just took him out of surgery to get the bullet out and he is resting right now. I thought you might have wanted to hear that.” Spoke Hodgins .  
It took a moment to register in my head where I was and what that mean. Then it clicked. Vincent was going to be okay. My boyfriend was going to be okay. My love will be okay. Wait love? I had never said that before. It was a first, but it was true. All this made it clear, I love him. I can’t imagine my life without that weird, genius British boy being there with me.  
I wouldn’t have to because he will.  
“When do I get to see him?” I questioned still sleepy. “it will be when he wakes up, it may be a while you can go back to sleep we will wake you up when he wakes up.”  
I felt really tired and I had had hardly any sleep the night before and if I slept then time would pass by more quickly.  
So I shut my eyes and drifted off.  
I was on a beach then Vincent appeared, I felt Vincent and I had been separated for a while I was relieved he was okay. “Where are you?” I asked he certainly wasn’t here he just appeared and he looked translucent, like a ghost. He’s a hologram now, I will never get to see him actually standing there in front of me again, this is the closest I can get to that. “I’m in the TARDIS, in orbit around a supernova, I’m burning up a sun just to see you.” He laughed. I never thought I would get to see him laugh again. “You look like a ghost, Vincent.” I stated and he pulled out a device and pressed a button and suddenly he was lifelike again. I went to hug him I couldn’t resist the temptation but he stopped me “I’m still just an image, you can’t touch me.” He protested  
“How long have we got?” I spoke my voice cracking  
“About 2 minutes” he said painfully  
“I missed you, Vincent.” I spoke “I thought about you all the time.”  
“Oh..Wendell…I missed you, too..” he sadly whispered  
“am I ever going to see you again?” I sobbed I just needed to know  
“you cant, im so sorry.”  
“what are you going to do on your own?” I wiped the streaming tears off my face which was useless  
He shook his head.  
“you shouldn’t be alone for too long.” He would start to become dark  
“I know…” he spoke softly  
I had to tell him I couldn’t let him go off without him knowing. I had to let him know if I knew he didn’t I would regret it for the rest of my life.  
“i- I” I choked up the knot in my throat got larger and larger. I had to tell him. “I love you.” I said it.  
“quite right, too.” Vincent laughed tears going down his cheeks. “I suppose, if its my last chance to say it, Wendell Bray, I –“  
He disappeared. Was he going to tell me he loved me?  
Suddenly a wall was next to me on the beach. There was a giant hole in the cinderblock wall that seemed to have been caused by an explosion.  
I step inside the hole to investigate into a small room that seemed to be housing only a metal ladder and I started climbing up.  
The ladder seemed to just keep going up and up and up until I bumped my head on a door. I opened it up and went into where it led to. I looked around, it was the lab at the Jeffersonian institute and it was completely empty. Then, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Vincent was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and his lab coat was soaked in it. I ran over to him and yelled for help but no one was there. “Wendell, Wendell, I don’t want to go, please.” He begged grabbing hold of my arms as tightly as he could. What was I going to do? What could I do? “I’m not going to let you go Vincent, I promise. I love you.”  
I kept pressure on the wound then a voice rang through my head echoing around the lab, the voice was familiar, it was Angela. “wake up Wendell! Wendell! Hey get up!” suddenly I lost hold of Vincent and everything began to fade and I was being shaken.  
My eyes opened and Angela was standing in front of me smiling, “Hey, sleepy head” she said gently. I realized it was all a dream, I was in the hospital waiting room and Vincent had been shot also that was partially an episode of Doctor Who. “Wendell, you can go see Vincent now. He is in room A112, we will be there to see him in about 15 minutes we are going to go get him something to eat other than hospital food.” She grimaced at the mention of hospital food and walked off. I had realized what she had just said. Vincent had woken up. I jumped up out of my seat so fast I almost fell over but Booth grabbed me before I did and said “Whoa, kiddo, slow down. I know you’re really excited but you just woke up take it easy.” Then sat next to Brennan, who seemed to still be really sad. I thanked them all for the comforting and walked down the hall way, then realized I had no clue where I was going so I stopped and asked a nurse where room A112 was.  
She told me that it was down the hall and to the hallway on the left which wasn’t a very good description but it would have to do so I followed her instructions. As I walked down the hall I felt a tightness growing in my chest as I had finally come to terms with the fact that, I was so close to losing Vincent. If the shooter had been a little bit over I wouldn’t have him anymore, he would be gone. I don’t know why it had taken me, a scientist who deals with figuring out how people die an hour or two to come to that realization but I did and it hit me hard. I was a bit more than half way to Vincent’s room and I burst into tears. I couldn’t deal with the thought of losing him; I don’t know what I would do without him being in my life, at my side, telling facts. I never wanted that to happen, I couldn’t let it.  
I arrived at Vincent’s room, wiped the tears from my eyes, and knocked.  
“Come in.” a British voice said from the other side of the door, it was definitely Vincent.  
I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I was expecting worse, to be honest.  
Vincent was laying in the hospital bed hooked up to machines completely immersed one of the Gordon Ramsey shows, not knowing who had just walked in. “This hasn’t really changed you one bit has it, sweetie?” I laughed leaning against the wall  
He perked up immediately turned towards me a loving grin forming on his face, “Wendell…” he breathed happily, sitting up. I walked towards the bed pulling up one of the chairs next to the bed and grabbed his hand. It hurt so much to see him hooked up to these machines, I just want him to be well.  
“Vincent, I love you so much. When I heard I was worried I would never get to tell you again.”   
Vincent pursed his lips and looked down thinking about what Wendell had just said. Then after a moment he grabbed Wendell’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
Wendell started to push Vincent away in shock then leaned into the kiss and hummed happily. He loved him so much.  
Then they separated and a blush spread on Vincent’s face  
“After Bill Clinton won the 1992 election, the 3rd call he took— after President Bush’s concession & Vice President Quayle’s congrats— was from Whoopi Goldberg.” He spoke looking down at his hands.  
“You need to stop being so adorable” Wendell laughed and kissed Vincent on the cheek.  
“Sorry, it’s not a thing I can turn off it just happens” he responded nonchalantly  
Wendell’s smile faded, “I hate seeing you like this, hooked up to all the machines. Just this morning you were jumping up and down completely fine and now you’re in the hospital and I can’t do anything to help you.”  
“Wendell, you just being here is all that I need…”


End file.
